La fin
by Pada
Summary: OneShot Printemps 1998. Poudlard est le dernier lieu de la résistance contre Voldemort. La Bataille Finale approche, et tous les espoirs reposent sur les épaules d'un seul être. Mais que peut Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort ?...
1. La Fin

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, cet univers merveilleux ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que l'emprunter avec une grande modestie à Mrs Rowling...

Note de l'auteur : Voici un essai sur la fin de l'épopée du petit pote Potter. Pas très joyeux je vous préviens, mais après tout, avec tout ce qui s'est déjà passé, la fin de cette aventure peut-elle vraiment être heureuse ?

Cet histoire ne prend pas en compte les évènements du Tome 6.

Bonne lecture et Enjoy ! ;-)

* * *

_**Printemps 1998**_

_Poudlard est le dernier lieu de la résistance contre Voldemort. La Bataille Finale approche et cette fois, même Dumbledore ne pourra pas les sauver. Mais que peut Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort ?..._

_-_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_- _

Le Soleil se levait au-dessus des arbres de la Forêt Interdite une dernière fois.

Poudlard avait vu d'innombrables d'aurores, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais c'était la première fois que Dumbledore perdait l'espoir devant le spectacle de la journée naissante.

C'était pourtant l'aube d'une belle journée. Les dernières brumes de l'hiver agonisaient sous les rayons timides du soleil, et l'air avait déjà une odeur de printemps. Tout était si calme…

Le vieux directeur posa le livre qu'il feuilletait distraitement, repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Malgré l'heure matinale, il allait descendre à la Grande Salle… les premiers élèves seraient bientôt levés.

Fumseck laissa couler une douce note de sa gorge et suivit Albus d'un léger coup d'aile. Mais même le chant de l'oiseau légendaire n'apportait plus aucun réconfort au vieux sorcier. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour du château. Peut-être la situation était-elle réellement désespérée. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, Dumbledore ne voyait plus d'issue à la situation. Il se sentait si las, si vieux et si impuissant que c'en devenait insupportable.

Quand il était revenu à la vie, Voldemort n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il récupérerait ses pouvoirs rapidement. Tout s'était passé comme si les treize ans d'intervalle n'avaient jamais existé.

Les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas tardé à frapper sévèrement le monde de la Magie, et même Fudge avait du se rendre à l'évidence lors de la première attaque du Ministère.

Le doyen du château accéléra un peu le pas vers la Grande Salle, comme si ce simple fait pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à ses souvenirs, bien qu'il fut trop sage pour se laisse bercer par de telles illusions.

Le soleil se faisait plus enthousiaste, et ses rayons rasants illuminaient les corridors par lesquels Albus passait d'une vive lueur rouge-dorée qui s'accordait parfaitement avec Gryffondor. Un doux courant d'air parcourut l'échine du vieil homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La chaleur revenait, accompagnée du printemps, et pourquoi pas avec lui, de l'espoir.

L'été juste après l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort avait été beau et chaud, aussi. Mais personne dans le monde sorcier n'avait vraiment eu le loisir d'en profiter. Encore moins ceux qui travaillaient aux côtés de Dumbledore. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été reformé et Harry mis sous protection contre sa volonté.

Néanmoins, malgré tous leurs efforts et les mesures rapides qu'ils avaient prises, malgré l'acceptation du Ministère de recevoir l'aide et les conseils de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pu contrer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Grande Terreur avait recommencé. Et ils avaient tous été impuissants à la refouler.

Albus ralentit dans un couloir d'où il pouvait voir une grande partie du parc de Poudlard. Le terrain de Quidditch resplendissait tristement. Ses matchs ne suscitaient plus autant d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant, surtout lorsque certains esprits malveillants venaient troubler la fête. L'esprit de compétition bon enfant qui régissait ce sport s'était petit à petit dissipé pour aboutir au fil des mois à des matchs empreints de tension et de coups bas, au grand désespoir du vieux directeur. Un peu plus loin, le lac brillait doucement, et une chouette lapone, qui avait sans doute appartenu à Poudlard, s'y attardait, encore en train de chasser sur les rives boueuses.

Les quelques rapaces encore en vie étaient retournés à la vie sauvage. Il n'y avait plus de courrier. Le réseau de Cheminette était bloqué. Les Portoloins ne transportaient plus nul part. Non pas qu'il y ait encore eu quelqu'un à qui écrire ou quelque part où aller, en dehors de Poudlard. Le vieux château était la dernière place de Grande-Bretagne qui n'était pas contrôlée par les Mangemorts.

En conséquence, c'était également là qu'habitaient tous les opposants au Cercle, qui se résumaient à une poignée d'Aurors et quelques Résistants, tous au service de Dumbledore. Poudlard ne paraissait toutefois pas plus rempli qu'à l'ordinaire, même avec ces quelques personnes supplémentaires.

En fait, chaque Maison comptait même quelques membres en moins. C'était principalement à Serpentard qu'une partie des élèves parmi les plus âgés étaient partis - volontairement ou pas - rejoindre leurs parents. Dans les trois autres Maisons, certains adolescents pointaient absents, souvent parce qu'ils étaient restés près de leur famille, espérant sans doute avoir plus de chance. Mais comme toute guerre, la lutte contre Voldemort avait causé des pertes parmi les pensionnaires de Poudlard, chaque rentrée apportant son lot d'élèves assassinés, seuls ou avec toute leur famille, pour avoir osé s'opposer au Maître de la Terreur. Pas une famille de sorciers dans toute la Grande-Bretagne n'avait perdu au moins un être cher, pas une personne n'avait échappé à l'angoisse et à la peur durant les 18 derniers mois. Le directeur de Poudlard pouvait toutefois s'estimer fier d'avoir toujours réussi à protéger tous ses élèves dès lors qu'ils étaient au château, parfois au péril de sa vie.

Fumseck se tut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, et partit se percher discrètement sur une poutre sous les grandes voûtes de pierre. Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle, où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, de si bonne heure. Severus Rogue était assis à la table des professeurs, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il mangeait sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Le directeur ne put que soupirer. Le Maître des Potions aussi avait perdu un être cher, et cela l'avait rendu d'autant plus amer. Il était devenu impossible d'avoir la moindre conversation mondaine avec le pauvre homme. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses cachots et les échos qui lui remontaient révélaient que ses cours étaient devenus encore plus insupportables, davantage ponctués par ses remarques désobligeantes. Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il se dirigea donc vers la table, et sa place centrale, dans la perspective d'un repas silencieux.

Bientôt, les premiers élèves se lèveraient et, s'ils avaient un peu de chance, la journée se passerait sans évènements, ce serait une nouvelle journée d'attente anxieuse jusqu'au lendemain.

Des mois de guerre avaient fini par ancrer de dures habitudes, même chez les plus jeunes. Pour se préparer aux pires éventualités, professeurs, étudiants et résidents de Poudlard ne dormaient que d'un œil, leurs baguettes à portée de main, juste sous l'oreiller. Les conséquences scolaires avaient été catastrophiques et les cours étaient devenus secondaires, malgré tous les efforts des enseignants. Depuis la chute de Sainte-Mangouste, chacun savait que l'Ecole de Sorcellerie était la prochaine et la dernière sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout était encore calme, et même le château semblait endormi, ses murs encore froids sous le soleil matinal.

----------

-----

----------

Albus ne s'était pas encore assis, cependant, que Poudlard se réveilla en sursaut. Le château trembla, jusque dans ses fondations, et Severus bondit sur ses pieds, baguette à la main. Un hurlement d'alarme s'éleva des murs et les vitres tremblèrent. 

L'attaque des Mangemorts venait de commencer.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le calme attentif se transforme en une fébrilité inquiète.

Les habitants du château se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, robes tout juste jetées sur leurs pyjamas, baguette à la main. Dans le vacarme assourdissant que faisait le château – des voix graves des pierres de taille aux voix aiguës des vitres, en passant par l'harmonie des escaliers – ils avaient tous l'air un peu perdu.

Ils savaient cependant quel était leur rôle, pour l'avoir répété tant de fois auparavant. Tous les quatrième année commençaient à rameuter les élèves plus jeunes vers les cachots, la partie la plus sûre du château, truffée de passages secrets par lesquels ils pourraient avoir une chance de s'enfuir si jamais la bataille tournait mal. Quelques uns d'entre eux, préfets avant l'heure, avaient des listes d'élèves, et tentaient d'obtenir le calme, la voix tremblante, pour s'assurer que personne n'était oublié.

Les professeurs étaient déjà prêts à proximité des grandes portes de chêne du château, et organisaient les autres élèves. McGonagall les rejoignit bientôt, suivie des septième année Gryffondor au complet, Neville à leur tête.

- N'oublie pas : le meilleur endroit où poster les cinquième année, disait Ron à Ginny en s'attardant derrière, c'est le couloir des Enchantements. Les colonnes vous protégeront. Et souviens-toi qu'il vaut mieux lancer peu de sorts et bien viser…

Ginny partit presque aussitôt dans la direction opposée avec un rapide signe de tête, frayant son chemin à travers un groupe d'Aurors. Les cinquième année se regroupaient d'eux-mêmes un peu plus loin, l'air tendu.

Et finalement, lorsque McGonagall, Ron et Neville eurent épuisés leurs derniers et inutiles conseils et instructions, Dumbledore arriva. Tous se turent, regardant leur directeur, leur mentor pour un bon nombre d'entre eux. Il avait le regard à la fois déterminé et désespérément triste, et tenait sa baguette à la main. Il n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Mes amis, dit-il dans un murmure, nous y sommes. Ici même et dès cet instant se joue notre destin, notre avenir. Vous savez tous ce qui nous attend derrière ces portes. Il s'agit sans doute de votre dernière chance de sauver vos vies, de partir vous abriter. Si vous partez maintenant, vous pourrez plus tard, si nous chutons aujourd'hui, constituer le dernier espoir de tous. Le dernier espoir d'un peuple, d'une communauté, d'un monde. Vous serez son futur, son passé et son présent, les architectes d'un monde nouveau, différent, qui devra à jamais se souvenir de ce jour, de ce choix que vous aurez fait, que nous aurons tous fait… Alors il est encore temps pour ceux qui le souhaitent d'aller rejoindre les autres, les sages, loin de la folie qui couve… Personne ne vous en blâmera.

Mais personne n'esquissa un mouvement. Chacun avait une bonne raison d'être là, chacun savait qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait pas reculer maintenant. Trop de morts, trop de peine, trop de rage contenue. Alors Dumbledore soupira et poursuivit :

- Mais si nous gagnons aujourd'hui, nous ouvrirons une ère nouvelle, un nouveau futur pour nous et nos enfants. Nous gagnerons un monde en ruine, un monde à genou, mais que nous serons libres de reconstruire à notre image. Et peut-être qu'un jour nous contemplerons ce nouveau monde en nous souvenant de ce qu'il nous a coûtés, en nous souvenant des sacrifices qu'il a causé. Et là, là nous prendrons réellement conscience de ce que nous avons, de notre bonheur à vivre dans un monde sans douleur, sans peine, sans complots, sans crimes. Un monde utopique bien sûr, mais n'est-ce pas la perspective d'un monde meilleur qui demeure notre principale source de motivation ?

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et fixa l'assemblée avec intensité.

- Et souvenez-vous : quoi qu'il arrive, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Une partie des regards se tourna alors vers un coin moins éclairé du hall dans lequel se tenait un élève de septième année, le visage fermé, impassible, ne laissant paraître aucune expression. Personne n'avait osé parler à Harry depuis leur réveil en sursaut. Chacun savait quel était son rôle, chacun savait que même Dumbledore ne pourrait les sauver aujourd'hui, que tout reposait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Lui aussi le savait. Son regard croisa celui de son directeur. Une infinie tristesse pouvait se lire dans les yeux du vieil homme, et une discrète larme perla au coin de sa paupière. Il savait qu'il envoyait quelqu'un à la mort, quelqu'un qui avait souffert toute sa vie, qui s'était donné sans jamais recevoir. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, mais il savait également qu'il était impuissant et qu'il n'aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, dissuader à présent le jeune homme de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le discours de Dumbledore terminé, tous se mirent en position dans le plus grand silence. Instantanément, les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent, et l'Armée de Dumbledore sortit calmement à la rencontre de l'Armée de Voldemort.

Les sixième année se déployèrent immédiatement devant les portes de Poudlard, prêts à défendre l'entrée du château, laissant les autres continuer, Aurors et Résistants en tête, suivis de près par les septième année.

Ils pouvaient déjà voir leurs adversaires qui venaient de franchir les bordures du parc, malgré la féroce défense des Sangliers Ailés, invaincus depuis deux siècles. Ils étaient sans doute des centaines, Mangemorts et partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres confondus, et face à eux, les défenseurs de Poudlard ne semblaient qu'une petite poignée.

Ils marchaient les uns vers les autres en silence. C'était le moment que Harry détestait le plus. Il aurait voulu en finir immédiatement, que toutes ces souffrances s'arrêtent enfin. Même Ron et Hermione, pâles comme la mort, ne disaient rien. Ron se contentait de marcher toujours un pas en avant de la jeune fille, prêt à la protéger de son corps, si besoin. Tout ce à quoi ils avaient été préparés depuis 2 ans allait enfin trouver sa justification.

Harry, une boule au fond de la gorge, était conscient que tout reposait désormais sur ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard anxieux des autres qui savaient que s'il ne détruisait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui, ils ne connaîtraient jamais plus la paix ni le bonheur. Il continuait cependant d'avancer au même rythme que les autres, conscient de ce que cette journée représentait pour lui. "Tuer ou être tué". Depuis 2 ans qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait eu le temps de s'y préparer, de s'y résigner, se résigner au fait qu'il n'était qu'un pantin du destin, pas même capable de déterminer son avenir, que son seul objectif dans la vie était d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme une machine de guerre. Mais enfin tout allait se conclure. En bien ou en mal, tout se jouerait ici dans quelques instants.

La bataille commença dès que les deux groupes furent à portée de sorts. Maugrey fut le premier à lever sa baguette.

L'Enfer venait d'éclater.

----------

-----

----------

Les premiers sorts fusèrent avec violence. Il n'y aurait aucun quartier, pas de prisonniers et peu se survivants. Les Stupéfix se mélangeaient aux Endoloris et aux Avada Kedavra. Du côté des Aurors les Sortilèges Impardonnables de mort étaient presque les seuls employés. Ils avaient perdu trop des leurs pour pouvoir pardonner, et leur rage pouvait se voir à leur manière de se battre. Les professeurs étaient puissants eux aussi, Flitwick virevoltant à travers ses adversaires tout en distribuant des sorts par volées, tandis que McGonagall expulsait les Mangemorts en face d'elle avec une haine telle qu'elle en faisait trembler de peur ses adversaires. La mort du professeur Chourave, sa meilleure amie, lors de la chute de Sainte-Mangouste avait fait exploser sa puissance en une vague destructrice et incontrôlable qui se déchaînait sur les soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Mais malgré toute la férocité des défenseurs de Poudlard, il se passa peu de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à reculer, inexorablement repoussés vers le château, acculés à un contre cinq.

Bizarrement, et bien qu'elle fut entièrement concentrée sur le Mangemort en face d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la lumière matinale devenait plus claire. L'aube s'achevait, il faisait jour. Le soleil était déjà chaud, mais une brise tranquille collait ses cheveux sur son front trempé de sueur. Ce serait une très belle journée de printemps, une de celles qui vous pousse à courir dans la nature, au milieu de nulle part et sans but, et qui vont font vous sentir tellement bien… Mais le voile se dissipa et Hermione se retrouva face à son adversaire. Elle lança un nouveau sort, déstabilisant le jeune Mangemort, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, où Ron et Harry se battaient pratiquement dos à dos.

Ils étaient maintenant juste devant les portes de chêne, nota-t-elle en voyant quelques sixième année se joindre à la bataille. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, et sursauta. Les Mangemorts manœuvraient pour séparer Harry et Ron du reste de la foule.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une douleur terrible lui transperça la cuisse, et elle tomba à genoux. Son adversaire avait récupéré plus vite qu'elle ne pensait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. L'ombre du Mangemort était déjà tombé sur elle, et elle souffrait trop pour réagir. Une vague de peur glacée, presque douloureuse, l'envahit alors qu'elle levait les yeux.

Le Mangemort semblait savourer sa victoire, et Hermione commençait à se demander s'il serait assez stupide pour attendre qu'elle se remette du choc. Sa baguette était déjà plus ferme dans sa main. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse faire un geste, le Mangemort fut projeté en arrière avec une force incroyable, pour aller s'effondrer plusieurs mètres plus loin, stupéfixé.

Hermione se retourna. Dumbledore se dirigeait vers elle avec un regard terrible, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu et qui aurait suffit à anéantir sur place le plus combattant de ses adversaires. Personne n'osait l'attaquer, et ç'aurait été sans succès, car il continuait à surveiller la bataille tout autour de lui en se penchant sur la jeune fille.

- Tu dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dit-il d'une voix neutre en voyant la brûlure que le sort avait causée sur sa jambe.

- Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Pour prouver ses paroles, Hermione se releva, en essayant de ne pas chanceler. Elle avait terriblement mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle se mit à chercher fébrilement Harry du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Où était-il donc passé ?

Le directeur s'apprêta à l'entraîner vers l'intérieur, mais un cri plus perçant que les autres attira son attention sur un élève de sixième année qui venait de s'effondrer. Laissant Hermione sur place après s'être assuré qu'elle pouvait encore se défendre, il se dirigea vers le lieu du cri et se perdit dans la foule.

Severus Rogue était aux prises avec un adversaire particulièrement coriace depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne parvenait pas à le faire chuter. Un sort un peu plus puissant que les autres arracha cependant une partie de la cagoule du Mangemort, dévoilant une moitié de son visage.

- Malefoy ! hurla Rogue, de rage, le souffle coupé.

Le Mangemort foudroya son adversaire du regard en retour. Une grimace horrible, insufflée par la haine déforma son visage juvénile.

- Traître ! parvint-il à articuler.

La rage mêlée à l'incompréhension de la trahison se brouillait dans les yeux de Drago, tandis que son ancien professeur, l'air tout aussi furieux, reprenait ses esprits et repartait à l'assaut.

Drago Malefoy avait quitté Poudlard au milieu de la sixième année, peu après l'évasion de son père. Plus d'un an de conditionnement et d'entraînement à la magie noire en avait fait un adversaire redoutable que même Rogue avait du mal à repousser.

Mais se battre contre un de ses anciens élèves ne dérangeait plus le Maître des Potions, cette époque-là était révolue depuis longtemps. Le passage de Maugrey aux prises avec Goyle père sépara les deux Serpentard et fit tomber Malefoy. Severus, le regard plus glacé que jamais n'hésita pas une seconde et leva sa baguette, laquelle émit un puissant jet de lumière verte. Le jeune Mangemort fut percuté de plein fouet et s'écroula, les yeux ouverts et les bras en croix.

Remus Lupin s'était regroupé avec Maugrey après que celui-ci eut envoyé son adversaire dans l'autre monde. La jambe en sang, le loup-garou peinait à se défendre seul. Il avait réussi à échapper à Greyback de justesse, et pouvait encore l'apercevoir un peu plus loin en train de s'acharner horriblement sur un élève. Derrière eux Béatrix Lestrange en était venue aux mains avec Nymphadora Tonks, jusqu'à ce que la Mangemort rattrape sa baguette. La jeune Auror, ne fut pas assez rapide et s'écroula devant le sourire triomphal de son adversaire.

- Tonks ! cria Lupin.

Il voulut s'élancer vers le corps de son amie, mais une main décharnée le retint en arrière.

- Laisse, c'est trop tard, maugréa Folœil en évitant son regard de son œil valide.

Difficilement, Lupin détourna son regard de la jeune Auror et retourna au combat, ne pouvant se permettre de prendre le temps de savoir si son amie était encore en vie ou non.

- Où est Potter ? demanda Maugrey après avoir repoussé deux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, regardant autour de lui grâce à son œil magique.

Remus eut une sueur froide et regarda à son tour avec frénésie, une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé d'un opposant difficile. Le jeune homme n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

- Il faut le trouver, insista Maugrey.

Lupin ne put que hausser tristement les épaules. C'était pratiquement impossible. Personne ici ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir à défendre sa vie. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que Harry savait se battre.

Sa jambe meurtrie le lançant terriblement, il tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la bataille mais fut rapidement stoppé. Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts venait de les encercler et les repoussait lentement vers le château. Ils étaient acculés, piégés dos à une muraille d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur. Et Remus avait beau essayer d'être optimiste, tout en construisant un bouclier de protection avec Maugrey, la situation n'était pas fantastique. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait peut-être du dernier jour de Poudlard, Remus avait bien envie de se laisser aller pour ne pas être témoin de _ça_.

C'est alors que retentit un tintement assourdissant. Une pluie de verres particulièrement aiguisés tomba sur les combattants avec assez de précision pour ne toucher que des Mangemorts.

Alastor Maugrey entendit un bruit sourd, juste au-dessus de sa tête, et les deux hommes se plaquèrent instinctivement contre le mur. La seconde suivante, une gargouille de pierre s'écrasait juste devant eux, fauchant deux Mangemorts dans le même temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux combattants levèrent les yeux vers les tours de Poudlard. Il se passait que le château lui-même se défendait. Une tourelle semblait s'être penchée au-dessus d'eux et agitait ses fenêtres avec enthousiasme. L'épais verre des vitraux brisés pleuvait sur les Mangemorts qui se replièrent le plus loin possible, du moins ceux qui le pouvaient.

Le château était resté inviolé pendant mille ans et les sortilèges de protection lancés à l'époque étaient d'une telle puissance et s'étaient tellement développés qu'ils constituaient un apport d'espoir pour les combattants de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Lupin vit une autre gargouille se détacher d'une rigole, et dévaler tout droit vers eux. Il essaya de bouger, mais restait figé d'horreur, à regarder cet énorme monstre de pierre se précipiter vers lui.

A quelques mètres du sol, cependant, la gargouille rebondit sur un petit pilier à moitié inséré dans le mur, et s'écrasa sur un groupe de fidèles de Voldemort, non loin.

Très vite, les deux hommes profitèrent de la diversion qu'offrait le château pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule en cherchant Harry. Les Mangemorts se remirent cependant à attaquer avant qu'ils ne l'aient trouvé.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le soleil pour s'élever juste au dessus des remparts du château, aveuglant la moitié des combattants. Les cinquième année se mirent alors en position aux fenêtres sans vitres du premier étage. Protégés par l'éclat du soleil derrière eux, ils purent soigneusement viser sans se préoccuper d'être pris pour cible en retour. Ils commencèrent à faire des merveilles sous la direction de Ginny.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, un géant de près de six mètres de haut balançait chacun de ses bras au milieu des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, expulsant des Mangemorts qui finissaient par s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Les sorts mineurs ricochaient sur son épaisse peau et ceux qui parvenaient à le toucher ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus furieux.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plu loin, le demi-frère de Graup était lui aussi aux prises avec d'innombrables adversaires. Les sorts pleuvaient contre le garde-chasse, mais Hagrid, le visage déformé par la douleur des Stupéfix et Endoloris tenait bon.

Toutefois, même avec les puissantes protections magiques héritées de sa mère, un maléfice finit par lui paralyser un bras et le fit chanceler, avant qu'une dizaine de sortilèges de l'Avada Kedavra ne viennent le percuter de plein fouet et le fassent s'écrouler,

- HAGRID !

Le cri retentit comme un tremblement de terre et Dumbledore apparut au milieu du groupe de Mangemort qui venait de faire chuter le demi-géant. Lucius Malefoy se tenait au milieu de ceux-là, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se cagouler. Albus dégageait à présent tellement de puissance qu'une légère brise effleurait les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité, le soleil dans son dos lui donnant un air sacral.

D'une main sans baguette, il expulsa par la simple force de son aura magique trois Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer. Ils retombèrent dans le lac tandis que les autres serviteurs de Voldemort présents tremblaient de tous les membres, et même Malefoy père ne pouvait dissimuler sa peur.

Pourtant tous attaquèrent en même temps le vieux sorcier. La moitié des combats s'arrêta alors pour fixer le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire lutant seul une quinzaine de Mangemorts. Il tournoyait sur lui-même dans un magistral ballet, envoyant des sortilèges à la fois de sa baguette et de sa main vide, repoussant, écrasant, balançant ses adversaires.

D'un coup de baguette envoyé vers la Forêt Interdite, trois arbres s'animèrent, prenant vie, et tels les gardiens d'un sanctuaire vinrent prêter main forte à leur invoqueur. D'autres Mangemorts avaient rejoint le groupe, bien décidés à faire de ce jour celui de la mort de leur pire ennemi.

Les Aurors, Résistants, et élèves, tentèrent de rejoindre le directeur pour lui prêter main forte, mais leurs adversaires étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à défendre leur propre vie.

Une explosion retentit et plusieurs Mangemorts furent expulsés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de retomber violemment par terre. Les arbres faiblissaient cependant, et ils finirent par chuter à leur tour, brisés et brûlés, laissant de nouveau le leader de la résistance seul contre plus de dix Mangemorts. Son bouclier de protection baissait également et ne supportait plus bien les nombreux sortilèges lancés contre lui. Le vieil homme commençait à faiblir, s'essouffler…

----------

-----

----------

Pendant ce temps, Harry restait toujours introuvable. 

Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui-même apparaisse. Le jeune homme se tenait en face de lui, droit comme une statue, et tout aussi immobile. Il semblait que les deux adversaires venaient de transplaner, tant leur apparition avait été subite et était passée inaperçue.

Ron voulut se précipiter vers son ami, mais il était juste devant les portes de chêne – à l'autre bout du champ de bataille – et des Mangemorts lui bloquèrent immédiatement la route, profitant de son instant d'inattention pour lui lancer un puissant sortilège qui le fit tomber à genoux. Maugrey et Remus se retrouvèrent bloqués également, malgré tous leurs efforts.

Une grande partie des combats cessa à nouveau. Le face-à-face qui se jouait avait été attendu et craint depuis le début.

Tout se passait au ralenti, comme dans un cauchemar. Et comme dans un cauchemar, Ron avait la désagréable impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Tout lui semblait se dérouler dans une eau profonde, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il était paralysé à la fois par la douleur du sortilège, et par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était à la merci de ses adversaires, mais même eux s'étaient désintéressés de leur cible pour contempler la scène. Plus que la peur de mourir, c'était surtout pour Ron insupportable de regarder son meilleur ami faire face au plus terrible sorcier du siècle sans pouvoir rien faire.

Dumbledore émergea d'un tas de Mangemorts évanouis ou morts, essoufflé, le visage tuméfié, la robe déchirée mais fixant sans ciller les deux protagonistes.

Lord Voldemort ne cilla même pas à la vue de son ennemi juré et continua de fixer le Survivant. Il savait que personne n'interviendrait, que ce duel ne pouvait être interrompu ou repoussé. Après 17 ans d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir la Prophétie. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il en sourit de contentement, sa peau blanche se plissant en une horrible grimace d'un sourire sans joie, aussi froid et dénué d'émotions que le vide de l'espace.

Ce fut finalement son adversaire qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, déclarant d'une voix rauque et sèche mais qui ne tremblait pas :

- Qu'on en finisse.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Des milliers de vies, un monde entier reposait sur ses épaules, et ce poids immense ne pouvait le faire faillir maintenant. Le premier sort serait déterminant, s'il l'esquivait, des élèves risqueraient de le recevoir de plein fouet.

Ainsi, comme quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Lord Voldemort lança son sortilège fatal, Harry contra par un Stupéfix. Comme prévu les sorts se percutèrent dans une violente explosion, expulsant les personnes alentours à plusieurs mètres. Les baguettes formèrent alors le lien qui leur était si particulier.

En un instant, le chant de Fumseck se mit à résonner sur le champ de bataille, mettant fin aux derniers duels.

Ginny, du premier étage du château, vit clairement la bataille ralentir et s'arrêter. Elle vit ensuite se construire un dôme de lumière dorée au milieu des combattants. Son cœur se serra, elle savait le moment fatidique arrivé. Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Rester immobile sans rien faire lui paraissait impensable. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, subjuguée par la puissance du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Le chant du phénix eut l'effet escompté par Dumbledore sur les combattants.

Les Mangemorts s'inquiétèrent, perdant progressivement confiance, déchirés entre leur fidélité à leur Maître et un grand désir de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou sur-le-champ. Ils piétinaient, indécis, baguettes baissées, ne sachant quoi faire, les yeux rivés sur Harry et Voldemort.

Leurs adversaires, au contraire, ressentaient une extraordinaire sérénité Elle leur semblait presque déplacée par rapport au drame qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du dôme de lumière, baguettes levées, sans rencontrer de résistance cette fois, prêts à aider Harry en cas de besoin.

Le silence et l'immobilité qui avaient soudain pris possession du champ de bataille contrastaient si fort avec le chaos précédent que Neville en avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'en lâchait pas pour autant le dôme des yeux, conscient qu'il aurait très bien pu se trouver à la place d'Harry.

Quelques temps après que Dumbledore eut appris à Harry la signification de la Prophétie et ses conséquences, Neville avait été mis au courant. C'était Harry lui-même qui était venu le lui annoncer. Dès lors Neville était mort. Les dernières traces du Neville timide et maladroit, complexé par ses faibles dons en magie, s'étaient envolées, et un nouveau Neville était apparu. Ce nouveau Neville était beaucoup plus mûr, conscient du sacrifice et du poids qui pesait sur les épaules d'Harry. Il concevait alors sa chance de ne pas avoir été celui que Voldemort avait choisi. Cela l'avait paradoxalement beaucoup rapproché d'Harry, et il leur était souvent arrivé de passer des heures à en discuter, les nuits d'insomnie. Mais aujourd'hui tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui importait se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Harry était mal en point. Sa baguette commençait à lui brûler les mains alors que les boules dorées se formaient sur le lien unissant les deux baguettes.

Il avait beau être passé par bien des choses, il n'était pas différent d'un adolescent normal, et en ce moment, il était tout simplement terrifié. Le Priori Incantatem n'allait lui acheter que quelques précieuses secondes, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire après. Il avait beau s'être préparé depuis deux ans à ce moment, s'être entraîné pendant des journées entières à pratiquer tous les sortilèges imaginables, aucun ne lui avait réellement semblé de nature à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Mais surtout, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire aux Ténèbres dans ses plus grands moments de solitude, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait continuer à vivre.

L'injustice ressentit à ce moment commença à le gagner, et il sentit une boule énorme se former au creux de son estomac et au fond de sa gorge.

Il rassembla cependant tout ce qui restait de sa volonté pour se préparer à faire reculer les perles sur le lien. Il aurait bien voulu revoir ses parents, encore, bien que ce fût impossible. Voldemort n'était pas resté inactif ces deux dernières années, et Harry ne pouvait pas maintenir le lien pendant des heures, le temps que tous les sorts soient régurgités.

Il y avait des formes confuses, juste à l'extérieur du dôme, mais Harry ne pouvait pas y porter attention. Il devait se concentrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil terrifié vers le visage de Voldemort, et sursauta. Le mage noir le regardait avec un rictus mauvais, mais confiant. Il avait trouvé un moyen. Il devait avoir trouvé un moyen de prendre le dessus. Voldemort savait bien qu'en attaquant Harry, il reformerait le Priori Incantatem. Il l'avait donc produit volontairement. Il voulait le battre comme Harry l'avait battu trois ans auparavant ; il ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir été mis en échec par un jeune sorcier de 14 ans.

Et de fait, les perles de lumière se dirigeaient toutes, désormais, vers la baguette de Harry, malgré ses efforts.

Ses doigts le brûlaient horriblement, mais ils étaient collés à la baguette, et il n'y avait rien qu'il put faire pour briser le lien. Des larmes de désespoir et d'épuisement commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les essuyer. Il aurait tout donné pour effacer la satisfaction du visage de Voldemort, constatant qu'il brisait la muraille mentale du jeune homme.

La première boule de lumière trembla juste à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Harry et s'arrêta définitivement, semblant ne pas vouloir entrer en contact avec le morceau de bois surchauffé. Le cœur de Harry bondit avec le plus infime espoir, et il leva les yeux sur Voldemort.

L'expression de celui-ci ne changeait pas. Il regardait les choses se dérouler avec délectation, et le jeune homme sut que Dumbledore avait tort : il n'y avait aucun espoir.

La deuxième perle vint se fondre avec la première, la faisant doubler de taille. Toutes celles qui suivaient firent de même, jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme boule hésitante soit formée devant la baguette d'Harry.

En même temps, l'or du dôme s'était lentement transformé en un rouge sombre, et le chant du phénix s'estompait jusqu'à ne plus être audible.

Le cœur de Harry tomba au fond de son estomac. Jamais il n'avait désiré davantage être ailleurs, dans son lit, ou dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait… Il aurait voulu être un adolescent comme les autres, ne pas avoir à porter d'autres fardeaux que le sien.

Il pouvait sentir une énorme pression dans la boule devant lui. Il avait le sentiment que s'il rompait le fragile équilibre du moment, elle exploserait avec une force inouïe. Peut-être était-ce malgré tout un moyen de détruire Voldemort…

----------

-----

----------

A l'extérieur du dôme, alors que l'or tournait au sang et que le merveilleux chant du phénix s'estompait, la sérénité disparaissait des cœurs pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. 

Remus gardait sa baguette dirigée vers Voldemort. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, il était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour aider Harry, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans jamais former de mots. Tous les sorts qu'il avait jamais appris passaient par sa tête, mais aucun ne convenait, et il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas aider Harry.

A côté de lui, Maugrey semblait souffrir du même dilemme interne : lui, le plus grand de tous les Aurors, celui qui avait arrêté tant de Mangemorts, sauvé tant de vies, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le jeune Potter. Celui-ci était seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et ce Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait savourer sa lente victoire sur son ennemi mortel, songeait Harry. Dans quelques instants le lien les unissant cèderait, détruisant sa baguette et le mettant à la merci de Voldemort. Il entendait à nouveau les cris et les gémissements des combattants agonisants autour de lui, aux pieds des derniers valides qui ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux du duel.

Parmi les solutions qu'essayait d'envisager Harry pour vaincre Voldemort, l'une d'entre elles s'imposait progressivement, presque contre l'envie du jeune homme. Cette solution remontait à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les cours que leur assurait Dumbledore en personne depuis un an et demi. En fait, depuis la mort de la dernière personne à avoir assuré ce poste. Lors de ses entraînements en préparation du combat qui l'opposerait à son ennemi juré, Harry s'était plusieurs fois préparé à l'usage de cette éventualité, mais sans en connaître réellement l'efficacité.

Dumbledore n'avait fait que mentionner ce sortilège, et malgré toutes ses recherches, Harry n'était jamais parvenu à en apprendre beaucoup à son propos. Les seules mentions de ce maléfice concernaient de sombres histoires de meurtres fratricides, de membres d'une même famille s'entretuant à l'aide de ce sortilège. Il s'agissait d'un très ancien sort de magie noire, oublié depuis des siècles, mais qui était si puissant et qui demandait tant d'énergie qu'il semblait tuer presque à chaque fois celui qui le lançait. Quant à savoir si en plus ce sort marcherait sur Lord Voldemort… Après tout, ils n'étaient pas du même sang. Mais le lien les unissant allait peut-être au-delà des liens du sang et c'était bien ce qui avait poussé Harry à s'intéresser à ce maléfice…

Harry avait cependant écarté depuis longtemps cette éventualité. Mais au fur et à mesure que la situation devenait désespérée, elle ne lui semblait plus si absurde que cela.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre durant une fraction de seconde, le survivant qui ne vivrait peut-être plus très longtemps se décida à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il leva sa baguette juste avant que l'énorme boule ne la percute, rompant le lien en une intense explosion de lumière et de puissance pur. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement, aveuglé par l'éclat lumineux. Sans prendre le temps de se ressaisir, il se releva, pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et hurla :

_- DEVORE AMANTE_ !

Une déflagration surgit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, mais à ce moment, au lieu de disparaître, le sort or unit les corps des deux opposants qui furent pris de violents spasmes et rejetèrent la tête en arrière. Durant une fraction de seconde le lien unissant leurs deux cœurs s'intensifia avant de vaciller, puis de disparaître.

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort s'effondrèrent telles de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

Le silence s'était de nouveau imposé sur le champ de bataille et personne n'osait bouger. Même Dumbledore restait immobile, incertain.

Quelques instants plus tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa lentement, faiblement, avant de reprendre de l'assurance. Se dressant de toute sa stature il sourit, malgré l'épuisement incontestable qu'avait eu le sortilège sur lui.

Harry de son côté peinait à se remettre de son sort. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et voyant son adversaire se relever, il sut que tout était fini. Il avait échoué et il allait mourir. Même Dumbledore ne le sauverait pas. Dans un dernier élan de rage il se releva, voulant voir son meurtrier une dernière fois dans les yeux, pour mourir debout au combat comme son père.

Sa baguette vacillait dans sa main et il pouvait à peine la tenir. Son regard croisa celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que le soleil se voilait derrière un nuage solitaire qui venait d'obscurcir le ciel. Une lueur de triomphe parcourut les yeux de son rival alors que les siens s'étaient emplis de désespoir.

Harry tenta vainement de lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable mais Voldemort le détourna sans problème, toute volonté ayant quittée le jeune sorcier.

La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva.

"Je suis désolé" se dit Harry pour lui-même.

Lord Voldemort pointa Harry.

"J'ai échoué."

Il prononça la formule mortelle.

Le dernier espoir des sorciers porta un regard sur l'assemblée : tout le monde l'observait, l'air impuissant et désespéré. Dumbledore le fixa dans les yeux d'une manière si puissante et intense qu'elle réconforta Harry dans cet instant tragique. Ce simple regard suffisait à transmettre tout ce que Harry représentait pour le vieil homme et toute la détresse qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Le sortilège verdâtre traversa les quelques mètres séparant les deux adversaires pour venir heurter de plein fouet la poitrine du jeune sorcier qui n'essaya même pas d'esquiver.

Douleur. Peine. Souffrance. Tristesse. Tout se troubla instantanément. Les cris de ses amis autour de lui s'évanouirent ; ses yeux se voilèrent, tandis qu'il tombait gracieusement en arrière, les bras écartés, fixant le soleil qui venait de réapparaître. Il toucha presque délicatement le sol, atterrissant sur l'herbe comme on se couche sur un lit de plumes. Dans la dernière pensée de sa courte vie, il entrevit ses parents entourés de Sirius, lui souriant tendrement.

Sa cicatrice brilla alors comme à son premier jour d'un éclat émeraude intense, avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

La Prophétie venait d'être accomplie.

----------

-----

----------

Les cris de Ron, d'Hermione et de tous les amis proches de Harry vinrent déchirer le silence insupportable qui s'était installé. 

Lord Voldemort savourait sa victoire, après 17 ans d'attente, et l'accomplissement de la Prophétie, un sourire triomphant défigurant son maigre visage.

A quelques pas, Albus Dumbledore leva lentement sa baguette vers le mage noir avant de prononcer, d'une voix tout juste audible, presque désincarnée :

- Avada Kedavra.

A ces mots le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna brusquement vers lui mais ne put éviter le sortilège qui le frappa de plein fouet. Tout comme Harry, il bascula en arrière, sans la moindre grâce, et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux et le visage fixés pour l'éternité dans un air d'incompréhension.

Durant quelques secondes d'un calme olympien, personne ne bougea, ne saisissant pas la portée des événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Les deux personnes les plus connues du monde de la Magie gisaient devant eux, mortes.

Puis, après ces quelques instants de flottement, le film de la vie reprit son cours normal. Les Mangemorts, réalisant enfin que leur leader venait de trépasser, paniquèrent et commencèrent à s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Pas une personne ne les en empêcha. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux cadavres qui reposaient sur l'herbe verte du printemps écossais.

Les Aurors et les Résistants se dirigèrent progressivement vers les blessés, principalement les élèves, guidés par les cris et les gémissements des victimes. Ils tentèrent de leur apporter quelques soins avant de les emporter vers l'infirmerie de fortune installée dans le hall du château.

Les quelques élèves encore debout ne pouvaient eux bouger, choqués par la bataille qu'ils venaient de vivre et par toute cette violence qu'ils avaient vue, cette folie humaine qui avait déferlée sans distinction d'âge ou de camp. Mais c'était par-dessus tout la mort, la chute de leur ami, si belle, si noble que l'émotion qui régnait en devenait palpable. Beaucoup pleuraient, mais ils étaient également nombreux à ne pas réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités vers le corps d'Harry, allongé, les bras écartés, les yeux grands ouverts. Son visage était à la fois détendu et crispé, comme un signe d'apaisement, de repos enfin trouvé, mêlé au regret d'avoir du quitter cette terre avant l'heure.

Les yeux embués de larmes, aucun des deux ne pouvait parler, n'en avait la force. Ils venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami, celui qu'ils avaient suivi depuis plus de 6 ans, avec qui ils avaient vécu des aventures que certains ne pouvaient même pas imaginer. Un Sombral apparut à la lisière de la forêt, attiré par l'odeur de sang. Tragiquement, il paraissait plus réel et visible que jamais aux yeux de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry reposait désormais en paix devant eux.

Dumbledore s'approcha lentement des deux adolescents brisés, le visage tout aussi grave. Il s'agenouilla en silence aux côtés d'Harry et prit tendrement sa main. Elle était pâle, douce et froide. Hermione leva les yeux vers le vieil homme. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son ami était allongé sans vie devant elle. Elle tenta de contrôler ses sanglots.

- Vol… Voldemort. Pourquoi est-il mort ?… Pourquoi avez-vous pu le tuer ?

Le vieux directeur la regarda, la détresse palpable dans ses yeux, les joues humides.

- Tu te souviens de la Prophétie ? Seul l'un des deux pouvait tuer l'autre. Quiconque d'autre aurait tenté d'assassiner Harry ou Tom tant que les deux étaient en vie n'aurait pu que les blesser profondément, voire les désincarner, mais pas les tuer. Or en tuant Harry, Tom Jedusor a accompli cette prophétie, la rendant caduque. Dès lors il est redevenu un sorcier comme les autres, aussi mortel que toi ou moi.

- Alors, tout est fini ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. Tout est fini, dit tristement Dumbledore. Voldemort ne reviendra plus jamais. Harry non plus… Le sacrifice d'Harry va au-delà de ce que l'on peut imaginer. C'est quelque chose de terrible. Quand il a compris qu'il ne vaincrait pas Voldemort en duel, il s'est servi de _l'autre_ moyen pour briser la Prophétie : sa mort. En se laissant assassiner, il permettait à une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit, de réduire à néant Voldemort.

Une larme coula de la joue d'Albus Dumbledore, et vint s'écraser sur la main inerte de l'adolescent décédé. La main du vieux directeur survola alors lentement le visage d'Harry, lui fermant délicatement les yeux, clôturant ainsi d'un geste une époque, une vie…

La Fin…


	2. Mise à jour

_**Mise à jour**_

----------

Un petit mot en forme d'update pour vous annoncer une profonde mise à jour de cette fic, que j'ai écrite il y a près de deux ans maitenant. Il s'agissait à l'époque d'une première version, et elle a nécessité un certain nombre de corrections pour aboutir au résultat présenté aujourd'hui. Presque toutes les phrases ont été retouchées, des paragraphes supprimés et d'autres ajoutés, pour alléger le style et l'uniformiser, bref ce que chaque écrivain ici présent fait ! ;-)

Même si le fond reste le même, il me semblait important de publier la dernière version de ce one-shot. J'espère qu'il plaira aux nouveaux qui le découvriront, même si les éléments du Tome 6 (concernant Rogue et Dumbledore principalement) n'ont pas été intégrés...

Enfin il fallait absolument que je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! C'était ma première "vrai" fic, et ces commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé pour l'écriture de ma fic à chapitre "Mourir demain". Alors... Merci.

Enjoy et bonne lecture :-)

El Padawan


End file.
